Promise of a lifetime
by Riikani
Summary: Songfic, May is really depressed, but remembers a promise someone made to her. contestshipping, one-shot


_Hey everybody, thanks for willing to read one of my stories. _

_This is not my favorite kind of story, but I wanted to see if could do one; a songfic, it will be really hard for me, coming up with a good story. And I know it'll suck but I post it anyway, It's a Contestshipping, MayxDrew, and well, they are both a little OOC._

_Anyway, I used the song Promise of a lifetime, from Kutless. It will be written from May's view, even though the singer is a boy, I thought it would fit her better, since she worries so much._

_Ps; English isn't my first language, so don't blame me for that, just say what's wrong and I'll fix it._

**(disclaimer): I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters**

_--_

_I have fallen, to my knees._

May really felt really depressed, she had lost one of her contests again. She had been losing to them time after time. Now she was crying on her knees, the only one left in the coordinator-room.

_As I sing a lullaby of pain._

She wanted to do a new kind of appeal, singing to her pokemon while they performed on her music.

It had been a disaster, the people laughed at her, her pokemon knew what they had to do but they couldn't hear her words and notes.

It had become a song of pain, harrasement, as she failed.

_I'm feeling broken in my melody,_

_in my melody,_

_as I sing to help the tears go away._

She didn't trust herself anymore, she had failed to everyone. To Dad, for breaking his faith in her, to her Pokemon, she couldn't help them when she had to, To Ash, for making his believe a shame.

Her self-image was to pieces, and she started to sing a little song, her mum always sang it for her when she cried.

"Hey May, what are you doing here, all alone", a familiar voice said

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me._

"Drew, what are you doing here", May asked him with a little voice.

The green-haired coordinator walked in to her

I_ know you're always there_

"May, you know I'm always there when you need me" he flicked his hair as a wave of feelings flushed over May.

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to_

_A promise of a lifetime_

"You do? Drew?", she asked unsure, he was there when she needed someone, when she thought no-one would listen.

"I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it, now do I?" he turned his face looking at her.

He squatted next to her, "I always did, I always will", he said softly.

_**I** hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me_

_and leave behind_

_the promise of a lifetime_

_"_Won't you leave me, when I fail you too", Mays asked the boy who was so much more to her than just her rival. He shook his head.

"Nu-uh, I'm here for you, and I'll stay with you, just as I promised".

_Will you help me fall apart?_

"I'll bother you, just as I was a bother to everyone else", May said, turning her head away from the emerald eyes..

He looked at her, his eyes looking astonished, "You think you are a to bother everyone around you?". She nodded, and Drew sat a little closer.

_Pick me up, take me in your arms?_

"May, why do you think of yourself like that?" he asked her serious, May bit her lip, she didn't really want to answer. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look in his beautiful eyes, lookin at her pitying.

She tensed up, when she felt to strong arms around her. "You're not a bother", Drew whispered in her ear, "everyone who meets you, will find the world a beautiful place, just as I did"

_Find my way back from the storm_

_And you show me how to grow_

_Through the change_

"Why did you always taunt me, when you saw the world a better place?" May asked him, suddenly remembering their past, thinking he got him on lying to her.

"Everytime you got mad at me, you wanted to do your best even more" May felt him smile against her face, "and you grew, through the years, you became better, and even though we all changed, your heart didn't".

_I still remember the pledge you made to me._

_Flashback_

_"Drew, why did you want me to speak with you alone?" May asked the green-haired coordinator with the note in her hand._

_"I just wanted to say something to you", he shrugged._

_"Well, spit it out then", May reacted, but found two arms around her, _

_"I'll be leaving soon, you know, I told you" May silently nodded on his words, dazed by the arms around her. "I just want you to know, I'll always be there for you when you need me"_

_May wondered why he said that, but closed her eyes, in the warmth of his embrace. "Don't ever change" she heared his voice in her ear. _

_But when she opened her eyes when she felt the arms around her gone, Drew wasn't there anymore, leaving her alone in the shadow of the big tree in the setting sun._

_End Flashback_

* * *

A song played soft in the silence of the contestbuilding; Promise of a lifetime by Kutless.

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to_

_A promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me_

_and leave behind_

_the promise of a lifetime_

The voice of the man sounded sad and so happy at the same time, precisely how May felt at the moment, closing her eyes blissfully in the embrace of the boy who drove her insane at times long ago.

"Please, don't you cry like that anymore", Drew whispered, his words softly in her ear. "It's not the cheerful girl I started to like".

He pulled her closer, making May blush a little. She had already forgotten the contest in the strength of his arms.

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_

_With you I will stay through every day_

"Drew, please stay with me", she asked him, realising it was him she wanted to be with.

He pulled her against his chest, and she could smell his scent, a mix of woods and roses.

"I never left you, and I will never will", Drew responded.

_Putting my understanding aside_

_And I'm comforted._

He gently lifted her chin, wiping the tears with his tumbs. May opened her eyes only to find his on the other side of her eyelids,

Sapphire eyes locked in Emerald ones.

Drew leaned in, touching her lips gently, unknowing if she would answer.

She did, throwing her second thoughts away, and melted away in their kiss.

May no longer felt useless anymore, or even a bother. She was fine by who she was, and where she was.

_To know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to_

_A promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me_

_and leave behind_

_the promise of a lifetime_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to_

_A promise of a lifetime_

The song gently played in the background, the scene of a coordinators-lockerroom.

The room was completely empty, except for two people. They didn't notice the song, they wouldn't even notice if the grass was blue and the sky was green.

Their kiss faded everything away, leaving the two coordinators with just each other.

_Looking back at me_

_I know that you can see my heart is open to_

_a promise of a lifetime_

May broke their kiss, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Never leave me, please", she said to Drew.

"I won't, I promise", Drew said, his voice comforting May.

She turned her head, to kiss the person who started as a rival, but now had become the most important person in her life.

_--_

_Fluffy, Urgh, it was short, and it had no feelings in it, I'm really not used to writing this kind of stuff. Drew was really REALLY OOC, and I'm not sure if I like it_

_I don't think I'll make a second one, it's just too hard for me. I'm a free spririt and a song binds me._

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it though...So press that go button, and REVIEW, please_


End file.
